Hormon
by PipinPapo
Summary: : Perubahan lamat-lamat si namja culun bernama Kim Yesung itu membuat dampak tersendiri bagi Choi Siwon. Ada apa dengan tubuh molek yang dulunya terlihat monoton layaknya ikan teri itu? Ia tidak tahu jika Kim Yesung bisa tumbuh menjadi bunga secantik ini/'Damn! Sejak kapan si culun mempunyai pantat seindah itu'/"Aku harus mendapatkanmu!"/Wonsung. DISCONTINUE


HORMON

FIRST WONSUNG/YEWON :)

Summary: Perubahan lamat-lamat si namja culun bernama Kim Yesung itu membuat dampak tersendiri bagi Choi Siwon. Ada apa dengan tubuh molek yang dulunya terlihat monoton layaknya ikan teri itu? Ia tidak tahu jika Kim Yesung bisa tumbuh menjadi bunga secantik ini/'Damn! Sejak kapan si culun mempunyai pantat seindah itu?!'/"Aku harus mendapatkanmu!"/

Rating: T (Nyari aman)

Genre: Romance, humor(?)

Cast: Kim Yesung

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Etc

WONSUNG/YEWON TWOSHOOT PART 1

Happy Reading

.

.

Ranjang kamar yang pengap itu terdengar lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Namja muda itu mendesah lapar...lapar akan rematan sensitif dari lubang surgawi yang menghimpitnya possesif. Sang dominan mendaratkan bibir jokernya diatas nipple senada coklat kemerahan yang sudah bertambah opasiti dan warnanya. Menghisapnya lapar untuk meredam euforia kenikmatan yang tidak pernah diberikan yeoja-yeoja dengan tubuh sintal itu. Sialan namja manis dengan tubuh luar biasa indah ini.

"Ah...right there. Deeper Siwonnie...ahh faster. Ugh...i'm gonna...haaaah." Si Submissive yang cantik nampak tidak kuasa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terlonjak-lonjak akibat dari senggama organ tubuh mereka diselatan sana. Batang tenggorokannya kering akibat terlalu sering mengumpat dirty talk ditengah kegiatan tengah malam mereka.

" Bersamaan baby." Namja Choi itu merasakan himpitan diantara man hole milik namja manis dibawahnya semakin erat. Ia memjamkan netranya sesak. Ia dapat merasakan gelombang itu datang bergemuruh, menjungkir balikkan perutnya.

Hingga perutnya terasa bergejolak dengan hasrat pelepasan yang tinggal menunggu hitungan detik…sedikit lagi…

"Siwonnnieeeee...hhhhh." Namja manis dengan wajah merah panas itu melepaskan hasratnya diatas perut datarnya. Begitu pun sang dominan yang membenamkan miliknya semakin dalam saat hasratnya lepas didalam tubuh intimnya. Yang lebih kekar ambruk, gelombang nafsu dan sisa-sisa menyengat dari bau keringat bercampur dengan cairan orgasme sama sekali tidak membuatnya enggan bangkit untuk sekedar melepaskan tautan intimnya. Ah...semua ini membuatnya lelah, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah terlelap bersama namja mungil dalam dekapannya.

"Siwonnie..." Suara merdu namja dibawahnya bersahutan. Siwon menanggalkan rasa pedulinya sejenak. Ia lelah.

"Siwon..." Namja tunggal perusahaan Hyundai itu mengerutkan alisnya...saat suara baritone rendah yang seksi itu berubah menjadi terlalu macho. Ah...mungkin ia salah dengar, sepertinya suara-suara menggairahkan itu masih belum sepenuhnya enggan keluar dari pikiran kotornya.

"SIWON..."Siwon mengernyit. Suara ketiga terdengar sedikit menakutkan. Ia membuka matanya berat...namun wajah cantik Kim Yesung dengan rona panas sehabis bercinta itu lamat-lamat berubah mengerikan menjadi...Lee Donghae? Crap.

"!"

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat hingga pandangannya berat langsung terbuka sepenuhnya. Membawa netranya yang terasa berat mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang nampak hening, beserta berpuluh-puluh pasanga mata yang memandangnya geli. Memperhatikan seorang Choi Siwon dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk jelas bukan sesuatu yang lazim mereka alami.

"Sudah puas bermimpinya?" Suara berat tertahan milik seseorang disampingnya perlahan menembus kesadarannya. Ia menatap Lee Donghae yang memandangnya sulit diartikan. Mata ikan itu bergerak naik turun seraya berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Apanya yang lucu? Netra obsidiannya berkata-kata.

"Sepertinya mimpimu sangat menegangkan..." Siwon hanya belum berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang masih tertinggal diatas ranjang imajinernya. Wajah tampannya seolah berubah konyol karena ekspresi ketidaktahuan yang sungguh bukan gaya Choi Siwon. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lewatkan? Dan apa-apaan wajah ikan yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya ini?

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Donghae menatap selangkangan namja Choi itu tanpa berkedip.

Ia mengikuti arah pandangan geli itu terpaku.

Apa? Apaa-apaan selangkangan ketat yang terlihat menonjol dan sedikit lembab ini? Jangan mengatakan jika hal-hal panas yang ia alami tadi hanyalah mimpi? Apa ia bermimpi basah?

Well, bukankah itu sudah jelas?

"Diam kau!" Siwon melengoskan wajahnya yang merah menahan malu. Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi basah dengan Kim Yesung didalam kelas? Demi seluruh dollar dimuka bumi, ia seorang Choi Siwon…cmone! Tidak adakah partner imajiner yang lain-yang lebih berkelas- seperti Lim Yoona atau mungkin sunbae seksinya, Hyuna?

Tapi daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kau mengurus sisa-sisa 'mimpi' yang tertinggal diantara kedua kakimu itu. Tidak lucu jika seandainya kau berjalan sementara orang-orang bisa saja memeloti celanamu-atau mungkin sesuatu dibaliknya-.

Sementara seseorang yang baru saja digagahi seorang Choi Siwon dialam mimpi itu melengoskan tatapannya, tidak peduli. Memilih berkutat bersama gundukan buku diatas meja.

.

.

"Ahhhh sial!"

Sebuah kaleng bir melayang entah kemana. Meninggalkan Choi Siwon yang sibuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal diatas beton atap.

"Woow sabar Siwon, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari chatting ria-nya bersama Lee Hyukjae. Donghae berjengit heran melihat sahabat tampannya nampak menumpahkan emosinya dengan beberapa sampah terdekat.

"Aishh tidak! Abaikan saja aku...tidak ada gunanya juga aku menceritakannya kepadamu. Yang jelas aku...argghhh sial sial dasar Kim Yesung sialan!"

"Mwoyaaa! Sekarang kau bahkan menyalahkan Kim Yesung. Dia bahkan belum pernah berbicara padamu sejak kejadian dua hari lalu, dan sekarang kau menyalahkannya?" Ia berdecak tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon menyalahkan Kim Yesung? Bukankah sejak kejadian tempo hari yang membuat namja Kim itu marah-teramat-, Kim Yesung tidak pernah sudi lagi berbicara dengan sahabatnya? Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang belum ia ketahui?

" Kubilang tidak ada! Haissh...sudahlah, lupakan." Siwon mendudukkan diri disamping sebuah tanki air berukuran raksasa. Menundukkan wajahnya lemas, harga dirinya yang agung terasa menguap entah kemana. Hei, kemana wajah angkuh itu pergi?

Donghae mendengus kasar. Menyusul namja yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu. Sungguh Choi Siwon sudah menghancurkan harinya. Ayolah, mereka seharusnya melakukan hal-hal keren seperti mengintip kamar mandi yeoja atau mungkin menebar masalah dimana-mana…dan bukannya berdiam diri bersama amarah Choi Siwon yang entah karena apa. Ah…Mungkin kejadian tadi pagi yang menganggu mood si trouble maker?

"Siwon..." Kejadian beberapa jam lalu membuat Donghae geli sendiri, ia menyenggol Siwon yang tengah mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Mwoya!" Sahutnya tidak bersahabat.

" Biar kutebak, apa ini karena mimpi indahmu.?" Sepertinya ia tidak salah memilih bahan untuk bermain-main. Buktinya sekarang Choi Siwon yang agung itu mendongakkan wajah menyebalkannya dengan kasar. Ingatkan dia untuk sering-sering memancing emosi seorang Choi Siwon. Salahkan kenapa namja itu bisa-bisanya bermimpi basah didalam kelas. Entah itu memang asumsinya atau memang itulah kenyataan…yang pasti Donghae yakin kejadian tadi sudah membuat sahabatnya terguncang. Paling tidak, melihat wajah frustasi yang biasanya tengil itu jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu!" Kepalan tangan namja kekar itu nyaris melayang. Ah, tapi ia ingat...namja ikan dihadapannya tidak akan takut dengan pukulan.

"Aih...kenapa kau marah-marah begitu? Aku hanya bertanya, dan..kau membuatku penasaran. Siapa yang kau mimpikan tadi?" Ia menyeringai puas. Karena pada kenyataannya ia memang penasaran, dan…ia tidak dapat melupakan saat-saat menggelikan dimana Siwon mendesah-desah tidak jelas didalam mimpinya tadi. Ah…jika saja ia membawa handycam.

"Aku tidak bermimpi basah! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membahas hal itu dari tadi?"

"Aku bahkan tidak menyebut itu mimpi basah, jadi benar kau habis mimpi basah? Ya! Choi Siwon yang agung...kau bermimpi basah didalam kelas." Donghae kesulitan menyembunyikan tawanya. Sungguh, ia akan sering menggoda orang kaya ini.

"Berhenti tertawa Lee Donghae!"

" Kau tidak menjawabku tuan Choi, itu artinya kau memang bermimpi mesum tadi. Tapi tenang saja...aku tidak akan mengangumu jika kau..." Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya suggestif. Menyebalkan.

"...memberitahuku siapa yang kau gagahi tadi." Tentu saja perkataan itu sama sekali tidak diharapkan Siwon.

Siwon menggeram keras. Ada kalanya ia menyesal mempunyai sahabat yang terlalu ingin tahu urusan pribadinya. Dan...haruskah ia membuang seluruh harga dirinya jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia, Choi Siwon yang merupakan pewaris tunggal Hyundai Corp bermimpi basah dengan...Kim Yesung.

Namja culun yang selalu ia bully. Persetan!

Lama sekali ia berfikir.

"Ya..kau mendiamkanku selama sepuluh menit Siwon!"

"Memangnya kau fikir aku akan memberitahumu?" Memutuskan membahas apapun tidak ada guananya. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Lee Donghae yang menatapnya berang.

"Choi Siwon!"

.

.

Saat suara Park Seonsaengnim menggema, mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap whiteboard dengan deretan pertanyaan berbahasa Inggris yang malah terlihat seperti untaian cacing hidup dimata Donghae. Ia bersumpah akan menghapuskan pelajaran sialan itu jika suatu saat ia menjadi Presiden-jika-.

"Yesung Kim, go ahead and write your answer." Titahnya. Namja yang dipanggil mengangguk pelan.

Namja Choi itu terpaku. Saat namja bersurai legam yang duduk dihadapannya kini tengah bangkit dari dudukannya. Suasana mendadak hening dan waktu berjalan beberapa detik lebih lamban…kedua netra obsidian milik pewaris Hyundai Corp itu menyipit. Saat focus perhatiannya tertuju pada bagian tubuh namja yang selalu ia anggap culun itu terlihat lebih menarik dari apapun. Memakukan pandangannya kepada bagian belakang namja itu tanpa berkedip.

Kedua benda yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu sintal dan bertambah opasitinya dari hari-ke hari. Keduanya bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan detak jantung Choi Siwon yang mendadak melamban. Seolah mengejeknya yang memandang pantat si culun bagai benda paling indah didunia. Oh my…ada apa dengan pinggang ramping yang dulu terlihat datar dan monoton? Kenapa benda itu memiliki lekukan indah yang dapat ia lihat dibalik tipisnya fabric seragam? Siwon nampak sesak.

Waktu kembali berjalan normal saat namja dengan peringkat pertama itu menyelesaikan jawabannya dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Very good…as usual." Decak kagum guru bernama asli Park Jungsu itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Kim Yesung mengangguk malu seraya membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya. Ia kembali menuju tempat duduknya dan mendapati kedua netra milik seseorang yang ia benci nampak menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Tidak bisakah Choi Siwon sehari saja tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu? Itu menganggunya, sungguh.

Ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu atau setidaknya…menyapa namja yang-sejak kejadian dua hari lalu- belum pernah sudi ia sapa-, namun tatapan mengerikan itu membuatnya bergidik entah kenapa. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun, toh percuma saja. Namja yang selalu mengandalkan otot ketimbang otaknya seperti Choi Siwon jelas akan mensalah arikan itikad baiknya.

'Damn! Sejak kapan si culun mempunyai pantat seindah itu?!'

Siwon merapalkan sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama ia bertingkah aneh dengan memandangi si culun seolah hidupnya tergantung pada goyangan pinggulnya…ah shit. Entahlah, semua terasa janggal, apa mungkin hanya ia yag terlalu berlebihan? Namun ini pasti bukan kareta matanya yang berubah jadi minus gara-gara terlalu sering melihat Shindong Seonsaengnim. Pasti bukan.

Ini terjadi beberapa hari lalu, tepat saat si culun berulang tahun yang ke 17. Yah sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu si culun akan berulang tahun jika saja si Kim Ryeowook yang memberikan ucapan sederhana tepat didepan meja belajarnya. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang aneh, entah kenapa kulit si Kim culun terlihat lebih bercahaya hingga membuatnya silau, lalu…lehernya lebih jenjang dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat tonjolan adam apple seperti miliknya atau pun remaja pria lain.

Lalu yang paling mencolok adalah pinggul dan bokongnya…oh my, bagaimana bisa ada namja dengan pantat seindah itu? Padahal dulu semua yang ada dalam diri si culun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak mungkin semua lekukan dan gumpalan daging kenyal itu dapat tumbuh dalam semalam.

Apa ini semacam pengaruh hormone? Hei…meskipun ia tidak terlalu pintar namun ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tahu bahwa hormone pria harusnya membuat fisik seorang pria bertambah gagah. Bahu melebar, dada bidang…suara berat dan beberapa ciri tumbuhnya kedewasaan seorang pria dapat dilihat dari fisiknya. Lalu ini apa? Semacam keajaiban alam? Ia rasa tidak. Jadi, ada apa dengan tubuh montok milik Kim Yesung itu…?

Donghae kembali terheran dengan wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti orang idiot. Tapi suara notifikasi dari line Lee Hyukjae disebrang sana jelas lebih menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya tersenyum aneh dengan ekspresi tidak lebih baik dari Siwon.

Siwon tersentak "Kau menyadarinya?" Suara husky itu berbisik pelan dibelakang Siwon.

Ah, Choi Seunghyun. Ada angin apa namja yang tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi itu tiba-tiba mau berbicara dengannya?

"…"

"Kim Yesung tumbuh menjadi bunga yang sangat cantik…"

Siwon termenung gundah. Bahkan bukan hanya ia yang sadar, namja antisosial seperti Choi Seunghyun pun bisa melihatnya. Apakah ini saatnya ia mengambil tindakan? Persetan, memangnya apa urusannya dengannya?

.

.

Hari berganti hari…ini sudah minggu kedua dan tidak ada yang berubah kecuali fakta bahwa eksistensi seorang Kim Yesung sudah mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Perubahan yang signifikan itu mampu disadari oleh beberapa seme yang mulai memperhatikan namja yang mulai menunjukkan manis-manisnya(?) itu.

Siwon semakin dilanda frustasi, saat setiap harinya kedua mata itu tidak pernah absen untuk memandangi Kim Yesung. Perubahan itu semakin kentara terlihat. Astaga, ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana pelajaran olahraga menjadi sangat 'panas' disaat jantungnya seolah ingin meloncat keluar. What the hell! Apa-apaan seragam olahraga Kim Yesung yang terlihat menyempit dibeberapa bagian tempat itu?

-Ruang ganti pria-

"Wookie, kau mau kemana?" Namja dengan tubuh tidak-tinggi itu menghentikan kegiatan mengganti seragam trainingnya. Ditatapnya Kim Ryeowook, si namja tenor yang tengah tersenyum-senyum aneh seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Chankamman, aku ada urusan sebentar. Apa tidak apa-apa kutinggalkan sendiri?" Sebuah handuk kecil ia jadikan lap wajah. Tidak memperhatikan wajah si oemilik eye-smile yang tiba-tiba berubah kecut.

"Alasan, kenapa tidak terus terang saja kau mau bertemu dengan Lee sungmin sunbae. Aratta, pergi saja…" Mencibir sebal, ia kembali melonggarkan atasannya.

"Ne…ne. kau selalu tahu apa maksudku. Sampai jumpa dikelas Sungie." Dan derap langkah menjauh itu tidak ia hiraukan. Kini atasannya sudah ia tanggalkan, beruntung tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya berganti pakaian. Setidaknya ada ruginya jika ia bersikap terlalu polos.

Lihatlah kulit putih itu, Yesung sama sekali tidak khawatir jika saja ada seseorang yang masuk dan melihatnya tengah shirtless. Mungkin pemikiran polos itu tidak akan membahayakannya jika saja ia masih sosok yang sama dengan Yesung dimasa beberapa bulan lalu, si namja culun dengan tubuh datar. Tidak apa jika saat itu ia berani membuka pakaiannya karena nyaris tidak akan ada yang akan meliriknya barang sejenak dengan tubuh kurus bak ikan teri. Pinggang yang bentuknya kini lebih mirip perubahan dari hormone wanita itu tentu saja tidak akan selamat. Lain kali kau harus lebih sering bercermin, Yesung. Mungkin kau juga akan takjub dengan lekukan indah itu.

Ia sibuk mengelap badannya yang penuh keringat sehabis melakukan interval training, sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika pintu senada baby blue itu terbuka bersama seorang namja kekar yang nyaris menjatuhkan handuknya. Choi Siwon, apakah itu kau?

"Cho…Choi Siwon." Jengitnya kaget.

Yang disahut sama sekali tidak menyahut, handuk yang sudah tergeletak selama nyaris lima menit itu tidak ia hiraukan. Siwon memilih memasang wajah tidak-kerennya yang kini tertegun dengan ekspresi pabo. Astaga, apa ia salah masuk kamar ganti wanita?

"Choi Siwon?" Yesung mulai khawatir, karena hidung namja kekar itu tampak memerah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"A…ah?"

"Kau sakit? Hidungmu berdarah…" Ingatnya.

'Sialan kau! Kukira aku salah masuk ruang ganti! Dan…ada apa dengan—shitt.' Sesuatu dibawah sana terasa sesak untuk beberapa alasan.

Siwon sontak menutupi hidungnya dengan handuk yang tadi sempat ia ambil. Ia bergumam pelan namun tetap dapat didengar. "Aku tidak apa-apa!" Wajahnya merah karena malu, bercampur mesum dan..tentu saja mimisan.

"O…oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Hanya saja, mungkin namja dengan masa pubertas itu harus bisa membedakan apa itu sakit dan apa itu mesum.

Siwon tidak pernah berfikir bahwa namja yang dulunya memiliki wajah dan tubuh datar sepeti triplek itu dapat berubah dengan luar biasa. Lalu apa? Ia tertarik?...munafik jika ia bilang tidak. Jelas ia tertarik, bagaimanapun ia bi dan tertarik kepada seorang namja sudah bukan hal yang tabu. Apalagi jika namja tersebut memiliki kualitas fisik yang menyamai model majalah dewasa…please, control yourself Choi Siwon.

Then, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang…tuan Choi?

Yesung kembali mencoba membuka seluruh pakaiannya, minus boxer kura-kura berwarna hijau itu. Namun spasang tangan kekar itu menekan sisi-sisi loker bersama tubuhnya. Membuatnya terjepit dan tentu saja membuat namja polos itu tersentak, kurva tubuhnya bergetar manakala dada dengan lapisan otot kokoh itu menekan punggung telanjangnya.

"Apa yang…" Kalimatnya terputus karena merasa geli pada lehernya, belum habis ia mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Kini serbuan nafas mint hangat itu makin membuatnya terguncang. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Kenapa mereka bersikap begitu menyebalkan?—isi kepalamu sangat mudah dibaca, Kim Noona(?).

Yah, memorinya kembali berputar pada masa dimana Shim Changmin dan Jung Yunho yang entah sengaja atau tidak, menyentuh-nyentuh bagian belakangnya saat pemanasan berlangsung. Itu aneh, semua orang bersikap aneh dan ia tidak menyukainya. Apalagi ini?

"Baumu enak…" Suara bass itu merendah, mendesis pelan merasakan kenyalnya permukaan belakang Yesung yang bersentuhan langsung dengan sesuatu dibalik celana trainingnya.

"Hyaaaaaaa…lepaskan!" Yesung menjerit horror. Ini semua lebih mengerikan dibanding pengalamannya saat dikejar anjing bulldog milik tetangganya. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang merasuki orang-orang itu, kenapa mereka bersikap aneh lebih dari biasanya. Padahal dulu mereka bersikap kasar padanya. Ia butuh penjelasan selain tatapan aneh dan pelecehan yang lamat-lamat ia terima. Sadarlah Kim Yesung, sadarlah jika hormonmu membuat seluruh orang menggila.

Siwon mengalihkan cengkramannya dari tepian loker, memilih meraskan lembutnya kulit pale yang meremang manis itu. Bau dari tubuh namja mungil itu membuatnya gila, belum lagi tindakan nekadnya yang bahkan tidak ia sadari, kedua kakinya bergerak sendiri seolah ada sesuatu yang menuntunnya.

Insting? Maybe, but…please control yourself Mr. Choi. It's public place and anyone can see your—rape?

Tanpa ada angin dan hujan, tiba-tiba pintu baby blue itu terbuka, wajah sumringah Kim Ryeowook berubah dalam hitungan sepersekian detik menjadi between shock, WTF! and…pabbo.

"…"

Dan suara tenor melengking itu membuat kedua orang yang saling menempel itu berhamburan bersama wajah merah padam dari yang lebih mungil.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan?" Wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya dan semburat merah itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dari Kim Ryeowook. Kini rasa penasaran mendominasi batinnya, ia sungguh ingin thu apa yang membuat dua namja yang selalu terlibat dalam tragedy bullying itu bisa-bisanya menempel seperi lintah. Terlebih, ayolah! Siapa orang yang tidak akan salah paham saat ada seseorang dengan tubuh nyaris telanjang yang tengah direngkuh erat oleh namja lain dengan posisi intim seperti itu?

"A…aku…" Yesung tergagap. Bingung antara harus menjawab atau memilih mengurusi detak jantungnya yang belum normal.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan yang barusan terjadi, tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dan berkata bahwa…" Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tegang. "Bauku enak.."

Ah, mungkin Ryeowook sedikit mengerti dengan akar permasalahan ini.

"Yesungie, apa kau merasakan hal yang berbeda sejak beberapa bulan belakangan ini?" Ia memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit Yesung memilih berkutat dengan gagapnya.

"Berbeda?"

"Iya, kau merasakan ada yang berbeda tidak?" Ia bingung mau menjelaskannya bagaimana, untuk otak cerdas sekaligus polos seperti Yesung butuh lebih dari sekedar kata-kata vulgar yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu yakin tapi sepertinya orang-orang bersikap aneh Wookie." Yesung mendesah panjang. Antara malu dan geli memikirkan perlakuan namja-namja penindas itu padanya.

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ah, aku malu ingin mengatakan itu Wookie!"

Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung pelan. "YA! Memangnya kau pikir aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak kapan? Bahkan kau sudah bersamaku sejak kita masih memakai topi tk, jadi apanya yang malu?" Ia gemas sendiri.

"Mereka…ah,aniya. Namja-namja itu entah kenapa selalu melihatku dengan mata yang aneh, lalu, ugh…pernah beberapa kali mereka menyentuh bagian tubuhku Wookie, aku bingung mereka kenapa." Desahan itu lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Finally, ia akhirnya benar-benar mengerti. Ryeowook sadar jika mungkin perubahan fisik Yesung bahkan tidak disaradi oleh pemiliknya sendiri, tapi ia selaku sahabat yang selalu memperhatikan Yesung pasti sadar jika ada banyak sekali perbedaan pada tubuh namja mungil itu. Ia senang akhirnya sahabatnya mengalami perubahan yang berarti, tapi tidak terlalu mepermasalahkan itu selama hal ini tidak membahayakan sahabatnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, hormone namja mungil itu sudah membuat namja-namja seme itu menggila.

"Sungie, mulai saat ini jangan pernah pergi ketempat sepi sendirian ne?"

.

.

.

Ranjang itu berderit sejak beberpa menit lalu, dibawah gelapnya kamar tanpa sedikitpun penerangan.

Tubuhnya berguling kesana kemari, bersama sebuah guling yang ia peluk dengan erat seolah hidupnya akan berakhir jika ia melepaskannya. Bibir jokernya maju bebrapa senti dan mendarat dipermukaan guling. Mengecupnya, mendesah bersamanya…lalu tubuh selatannya bergesekan. Mendesah tidak tahu diri sementara kedua netranya terpejam erat, keringat membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Ahh…Kim Yesung…" Dari suaranya saja, sudah dapat dipastikan jika namja yang tengah terlelap itu tidak sedang memimpikan hal yang baik.

"Ugh…" Desahnya lebih vocal.

Dalam mimpinya mungkin, ia tengah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Menggagahi seseorang yang sudah dipastikan seseorang bermarga Kim. Tapi…ayolah, ingatkan namja itu untuk sedikit saja mengecilkan volume vocalnya jika tidak ingin tuan rumah turun dari lantai dua dan mendapati anaknya tengah bermimpi mesum.

"Ahhhh.." Mendesah, kini terdapat kelegaan didalamnya. Lalu netra obsidian itu lamat-lamat terbuka, desah panjangnya menjadi kata pertama yang bergulir setelah mimpi panjangnya yang jauh dari kata innocent. Dilihat dari manapun, dengan wajah seperti itu tidak mungkin Choi Siwon dapat melewati malam tanpa berkutat dengan alam bawah sadar yang kotor.

Ia mengernyit, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat ia menggerakan area tubuhnya. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya memastikan tidak ada yang aneh. Namun yang ia lihat justru terlihat lebih aneh.

"Shit!" Ia mengumpat tanpa sadar.

"I was…doing this and that, with Kim Yesung ini my dream—" Wajahnya diremat frustasi. "Again…" Genapnya. Lagi, ia memimpikan 'dia' lagi. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah yang ke—ia tidak ingat ini yang keberapa kalinya ia bermimpi mengangahi Kim Yesung.

Siwon bangkit bersama selangkangan lengketnya, melangkah aneh karena rasanya sangat tidak nyaman saat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal miliknya. Membuka pintu kamar mandinya cepat lalu menutupnya lagi, membersihkan 'sisa-sisa' mimpinya seraya mememejamkan matanya frustasi. Ia menatap selangkangannya yang…fuck, semi hard. Hanya karena mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia alami tadi.

"Kim Yesung, aku harus mendapatkanmu!"

Dalam otak kotornya, ia memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang dapat ia manfaatkan untuk membuat dirinya bersama Kim Yesung dalam sebuah situasi dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan…ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini ia lakoni didalam mimpi termesumnya. Bersiaplah Kim Yesung, bersiaplah memberikan keperawanan(?)mu untukku dalam waktu dekat, apa itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu…Choi Siwon?

Suara tawa mengerikan itu terdengar dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

TBC

R n R PLEASE!

Muahahahahaha ini Wonsung pertama saya, gimana?Aneh kah? Liat responnya XD

Ini twoshoot dan saya masih bingung kelanjutannya gimana, mau dibikin rating M juga saya sangsi. Trauma bikin enceh *pletak. T aja ahh…

Btw, sengaja saya gak masukin Kyuhyun coz kebanyakan ff saya itu kyusung dan untuk kali ini aku kepengen bikin papih Siwon jadi main seme, heehehe. Untuk ff saya yang lain, diusahaain buat lanjut meskipun jumlah view dan reviewnya gak balance. Paling brother in law yang saya usahain, yang laen mah kayaknya bakal saya dis…mian.

Dan, curhat lagi nih. Saya suka liat pic pic di Instagram tentang uri superman kita, surat dari elf buat all fandom, ngena banget dah. Terhura saya :')

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang smepetin baca sama  
AN-nya sekalian XD. Review yah :*


End file.
